Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3n+3+4n-1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3n + 4n} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $n+2$